


Akagami

by DREAMi_Girl



Series: Golden Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hair Dye, Harry looks like Lily more than James, Shanks and Luffy get in trouble, silly times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little help from Shanks and Luffy, Harry dyes his hair. The color? The trio's favorite! Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akagami

The day Shanks returned Harry to the Baratie after his visit with Luffy and Hancock, Sanji nearly had a heart attack.

Because that damn 'Emperor' dyed his kid's hair!

While Harry happily showed off his new hairstyle to the guys in the Baratie, Sanji frantically searched through his hair care products to find something to wash the dark red coloring out of his son's hair.

When he brought up the issue with Nami, the mikan shipper went into a rampage, bashing Shanks' head in and later Luffy's when they found out he also had a part in the 'Harry Situation', as Usopp had jokingly called it.

And then there was Harry.

When the mikan shipper and the cook approached him in order to return his hair to normal, the seven year old threw a fit, informing them that he had chosen the hair dye and asked for Shanks and Luffy to dye his hair.

Nami and Sanji didn't have the heart to tell him that his hair couldn't stay that way when he told them /why/ he wanted to dye his hair red.

He wanted to look like Nami.

So Harry was allowed to keep his dark red locks the way they were. but was never allowed to visit Shanks or Luffy without a proper chaperone (in other words, someone who wasn't an idiot and was immune to Harry's big green eyes).

* * *

**OMAKE**

"This is just ridiculous."

"I don't think I can tell him to stop though."

"Me either."

"Maybe you could help him with his depth perception."

Nami and Sanji winced as Harry walked into yet another wall, unable to see properly due to the curtain of hair over his left eye.

"I'll start right now."


End file.
